A popular type of window operator for a swinging window, such as a casement window, has one or plural members, such as an arm and a gear, mounted for oscillatory movement on a pivot pin. Typically, the gear and arm are formed from sheet steel, with the sheet steel having a substantial amount of tolerance and, without take-up of the total amount of tolerance that may exist, the components can be relatively loosely mounted to have an undesirable amount of play axially of the pivot axis.
One known method for taking-up the tolerance and providing a controlled clearance is disclosed in a copending application of Douglas A. Nolte et al., Ser. No. 070,411, filed July 7, 1987 and owned by the assignee of this application. In the method disclosed therein, an arm and a gear are captured between a base and a washer and rotatably mounted on a bushing fitted onto a pivot pin which holds the components together. The bushing is of hardened metal and is pressed into the base to have an exposed end thereof at a controlled distance above the stacked components whereby a washer can be placed against the end of the bushing to provide a controlled clearance for the arm and gear positioned between the washer and the base.
The Borowsky Pat. No. 3,169,418 discloses possible achieving of controlled clearance of components by controlled deformation of a flange or head of a pivot pin which holds the components in assembled relation.
The Colautti et al. Pat. No. 3,357,084 discloses an assembly method for components by displacing the head portion of a rivet and, thereafter, the rivet head springs back to provide what is described as a controlled amount of tolerance.
The known prior art does not disclose a window operator wherein the conventionally utilized washer, which holds components in assembled relation with the base of the window operator, is shaped during assembly by a method which provides for deformation of an annular outer part of the washer for compressive engagement with the components and relies upon elasticity of the washer whereby the washer springs back from engagement with one of the components to provide controlled clearance for limiting axial play of the components.